Sanguis Bellum (Guerre Sanglante)
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Oyez, oyez braves gens ! La guerre est déclarée. Dans cette guerre, un général se démarquera de ces soldats de par sa bravoure. Venez, n'ayez pas peur découvrir son histoire. Apprenez à connaître ce général dans une guerre où se mêle combat et amour. Suivez l'histoire de Natsuki, commandante de Windbloom et servante du peuple. Coécriture avec Yuubell.
1. Chapter 1

Me voici avec une autre coécriture, et cette fois-ci avec Yuubell. L'idée de base était un cassage de gueule de Reito dans une de mes histoires, et c'est fini par une coécriture. Comme on dit : tout est source d'inspiration. J'espère que ce début vous plaira.

* * *

 ***Prologue***

Elle regarda droit devant elle, s'extrayant de tout le reste qui s'agitait. C'était une de ses habitudes, et elle préféra y tenir. C'était sa survie qui était question.

Le temps était suffoquant, il n'y avait plus d'air frais qui l'entourait, mais seulement de la pression chaude et lourde. Mais cela ne l'étonnait guère, à Windbloom, dans cette période estival, le climat était insupportable à endurer. Le royaume était rempli par de nombreux et dangereux marécages, et surtout de plantes toxiques qui dégageaient du poison n'arrangèrent en rien la respiration de la population. Le soleil rouge comme du sang séché était toujours omniprésent dans le ciel orangeâtre, et la nuit ne faisait qu'un quart de la journée, soit très peu pour se reposer. Les agricultures étaient minimes, les terres étaient peu fertiles pour l'alimentaire, cependant les mauvaises herbes, mousses et champignons poussaient aisément dans ses mauvaises conditions. Les animaux d'élevage ne pouvaient supporter ces conditions, et de nombreux prédateurs autres que les hommes les avaient tous décimés. La loi du plus fort était le mot d'ordre dans cette organisation.

Le sang battit en furie dans ses oreilles, elle n'entendit même plus la foule l'acclamer en masse. Mais elle se doutait qu'ils scandaient son nom, et lui imposaient qu'elle provoque une véritable boucherie. Ils ne voulaient que du sang chaud sur leur terre, et elle allait en donner, c'était son devoir ; De plus, elle avait accumulée toute cette rage en elle, et le seul moyen de l'extraire c'était de salir entièrement ses mains. Son regard ne cessait de s'humidifier face à la pollution qui l'aveuglait et la désavantageait, à part une modeste voile en soie rouge qui couvrit la partie inférieure de son visage, elle n'avait pas de protection à proprement parler, autre que ces vêtements en lin. Un simple pantalon et un chemisier beige, elle avait aussi des grosses bottes en cuir.

Elle pouvait porter une armure en métal afin de la protéger des coups mais elle voulait les subir, les ressentir, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être humaine à force de combat, plus elle se battait et plus elle perdait ce qu'elle était. On l'appelait maintenant le monstre aux émeraudes, car elle était impitoyable sur un champ de bataille. Oui elle avait changé au fil de ses années, elle avait toujours été un soldat, c'était dans ses gênes, mais maintenant, elle était un objet de destruction, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant, elle était encore là à donner un spectacle comme une docile marionnette. Le jeune soldat tourna son regard sur le côté, dans la hauteur. Elle observa son maître, Reito Kanzaki, empereur de Windbloom qui se leva de son trône, vêtut des habits les plus riches et flamboyant du Royaume, le rouge et l'or prédominaient ses couleurs.

Le tyran le plus communément nommé par ses détracteurs, était l'homme le plus impitoyable des douze royaumes. Il avait une main de fer avec ses sujets, et ses ennemis. Personne ne le voulait comme ennemi, si on s'opposait à son pouvoir, il menait la menace en esclavage pour ses soldats, qui n'hésitait pas à s'amuser avec leur présent. Ou si il souhaitait voir du spectacle, ils les exécutaient sur la voix publique, et il laissait les cadavres brûler sur les arbres des marécages, et la puanteur ne faisait que s'accumuler dans le royaume. Il n'avait pas peur de combattre, et tuer des innocents pour accumuler plus de puissance et de renom.

« Mes chers sujets, moi votre empereur vous ai invité nous sommes réunis ici pour voir un spectacle hors du commun. Nous avons dans notre arène notre championne sans contester. Natalia Krugëra provenant de la province de la Garderobe, mais vous devez parfaitement la connaître, elle fait partie de notre aimée armée, elle est notre épée, notre gloire. Elle tue pour vous mon peuple, elle est votre esclave, votre arme. Et aujourd'hui, elle nous prouvera qu'elle mérite son titre de championne et de chef de notre puissante armée.

\- Je vous souhaite de profiter jusqu'au bout, car nulle ne sait qui va gagner, et c'est cela le plaisir de ces événements, et je sais que vous allez apprécier ces affrontements. Et après pour mes fidèles alliées, je vous proposerai un banquet hors du commun. À Windbloom ! À votre empereur ! » Les applaudissements, et acclamations tonnèrent, et donnèrent le départ des festivités. Natsuki fixa aux côtés de son empereur, une jeune femme couverte d'un voile semblait la fixer et murmurer des mots. Elle comprit parfaitement leur sens malgré la distance et le manque de visibilité, mais elle ne pouvait rendre cette promesse. Elle se tourna vers sa cible, la main fermement armée à l'attaque.

« Des frelons de la baies des Airies. » La louve se remit en position de combat avec son simple bouclier qui couvrait une partie du haut de son haut de corps et à sa main gauche, elle tenait une dague. À chaque côtés des points cardinaux de l'arène laissaient découvrir des monstres capturés des autres royaumes qui sortirent de leurs cages. La bluette sut que Reito voulait la mettre à l'épreuve car ces bêtes étaient très dangereuses mais surtout imprévisibles. Si elle se faisait par malheur toucher par trois fois par leurs dards aiguisés, même l'antipoison le plus puissant ne pourrait la sauver.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, je le redis, c'est une source de motivation. Aussi j'ai écris le prologue, ma coauteur ce chapitre que j'ai aussi apporté ma plume, plus de détails bien…ragoûtants et de l'amour xD. On vous répondra de manière alternée à vos commentaires. C'est mon tour, et le prochain chapitre c'est celui de Yuubell, et ainsi de suite sauf si on demande l'intervention de l'une de nous deux, alors on répondra.

 _Les milles et une nuits:_

 **LaLouveNoire** : je te retrouve dans cette histoire, cela me fait plaisir, et aussi à ma coauteur. Tes mots ont su donner le sourire. J'espère que cette journée avec nous te fera vivre une aventure différente.

 **Arya78** : On attendait que des commentaires pour poursuivre, si cela plaisait on continuait, et c'est ce qu'on fait. Merci.

 **Lolipop** : hola, muchas gracias por el tuo comentario, aceptamos todos, y cualquier país. Estamos encantados que te gusta nuestro FF.

* * *

 **~Chapitre 1 : Que les jeux commencent ~**

La chaleur se faisait ressentir en ce jour de festivité, et pour certains silencieux de se faire déposséder leur tête, ce serait le terme de massacre. Les spectateurs scandaient seulement en écho le nom celui de leur championne qui était en mauvaise passe, elle avait visiblement le désavantage depuis quelques minutes, elle ne se faisait qu'attaquer par son vigoureux ennemi.

La championne en question venait de se faire propulser au sol après s'être fait rentrer par une Glisorythe, une énorme bête insecte ayant un front d'une grande largeur par rapport au reste de son corps couleur noir/verdâtre recouvert de pustules protubérantes violacés. L'animal devait mesurer facilement la taille de Natsuki (plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt), et son dard rouge empoisonneur devait mesurer la taille d'un avant bras d'un homme adulte, un liquide marron et visqueux d'acidité s'échappa. Le gladiateur aux cheveux bleu, fut couverte de sueur, se releva avec difficulté, le choc ayant été dur mais pas insurmontable. Le Glisorythe se remit de nouveau à charger vers son adversaire qui reprit rapidement ses esprits.

Cette dernière réussit à l'éviter de justesse en se jetant au sol. Se relevant de suite après sa roulade forcée et bien menée, la jeune femme se mit à courir vers la bête, elle évita avec adresse ses assauts avec cet aiguillon mortel, mais une coupure la prit de court et la fit reculer, elle s'écroula sur le sol, et para l'attaque du dard avec sa dague en le repoussant sur le côté. Cela eut l'effet de le déstabiliser, elle prit cet avantage, et se trouva maintenant à l'arrière de son adversaire. Elle ne réfléchit pas à ses actions, elle commença à l'escalader en s'appuyant de l'aide de sa dague qui peina à traverser cette carapace gluante et toxique. D'un coup de lame de la bluette se ficha dans l'œil du monstre, puis dans ses trois autres, la bête se mit à virevolter dans tous les sens afin de faire tomber cet insupportable être bleu, mais celle-ci continua de marteler son arme de manière désordonnée mais sans relâche, finalement la guêpe géante s'effondrât dans un râle sinistre.

Natsuki, à peine relevée, se fit attaquer par un AltoDux, un animal qui ne devait pas faire parti parmi les participants, il avait dévoré à lui seul deux Glisorythes, dont les carcasses sanguinolentes gisaient sur le sol. Le félin aux griffes tranchantes pouvant découper tous métaux connus ne semblait pas être assez rassasié de sa faim, il fallait dire que ces insectes avaient très peu de chair à déguster. Lorsqu'il vit cette humaine, il semblait retrouver une nouvelle faim. Natsuki se retrouvant seul avec la bête fit un roulé bouler sur elle-même. Les spectateurs eurent un sursaut en voyant la bête sur le point d'embrocher leur idole d'un coup de croc aiguisé.

L'Empereur Kanzaki eu un rictus de satisfaction en se disant que la bête pourrait tuer cet élément perturbateur qui l'empêche de conquérir cœur de sa belle Shizuru, comme il se plaît à l'appeler. Bien qu'elle soit officiellement sa femme, la dite ne semblait pas lui donner d'héritier, et elle vaquait à ses devoirs de femme. Peut être parce que son partenaire allait voir continuellement ailleurs ? Il voulait tout avoir, et il était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir.

La combattante se réussit à de détacher de la bête en un coup de pied placer dans le thorax, elle eut peine à le dégager il devait faire trois fois son poids. Elle se releva juste a temps pour éviter la patte immense, et qui a couvrit entièrement de son ombre qui s'abattait à l'endroit où elle s'était retrouvé deux secondes plus tôt. Sachant qu'elle n'avait qu'une seconde de répit avant la reprise du combat, elle se mit en position pour intercepter le prochain coup. Elle réussit grâce à une parade à dévier le coup descendant sur elle. Elle enchaîna avec un coup dans l'estomac, le sang gicla en masse sur son visage, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, elle poursuivit sa découpe de boucher, elle remonta la lame vers le haut. Elle parvint à ouvrir la gorge du monstre en deux et finit par le décapiter, et envoyer tête dans la foule qui hurlait son nom. Essoufflée, et couverte entièrement de sang, la louve se releva chancelante, la nausée lui fit tourner l'esprit par toute cette hémoglobine qui l'acculait. Cependant, par obligation, elle se mit à saluer la foule, elle leva sa dague à de nombreuses reprises vers le ciel, et on put entendre déclamer 'Natsuki !' 'Natsuki !' Pendant que l'allégresse était dans l'arène, seul l'empereur semblait être fortement contrarié. Il observa son épouse avoir les mains en prière devant son visage, visiblement soulagée de la victoire de la bluette.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, la victorieuse aux émeraudes partit pour les vestiaires. Elle se fit saluer par d'autres combattants qui était toujours autant ébahis par ses prouesses, soudainement, sa vision se troubla, et ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous son poids, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était faite griffer à l'épaule, elle fit aussitôt soigner par les esclaves prévus à cet effet. Appuyé contre un mur, elle vit toujours autant trouble, mais il semblait qu'on s'affairait à la remettre sur pied. On lui fit sentir un produit qui la réveilla de son malaise. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un lit, le sien. Autour d'elle, un soigneur lui changeait son bandage à l'épaule, il semblait soulagé de la voir reprendre ses esprits, il appela des soldats afin de prévenir le retour des conscients de la brunette. Un messager arriva au moment où Kuga s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit :

« -Commandant, sa seigneurie l'empereur Kanzaki veut vous voir dans les plus brefs délais.

-Bien tu peux disposer, répondit Natsuki qui s'étira difficilement. » La bluette savait qu'elle allait encore se battre, mais pour qu'elle raison cette fois-ci ?

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea aussitôt en se vêtant le plus rapidement possible avec les vêtements de Windbloom, un habit noir et rouge ayant comme emblème une flèche transperçant la tête d'un serpent. Vers la salle du trône, elle y alla d'un pas vif et décidé.

* * *

Arrivée après avoir traversé de long couloir et escalier, elle se fit annoncer par les gardes et entra. Elle marcha jusqu'au milieu de la salle d'audience, et s'agenouillât afin de marquer son respect envers son empereur, qui prit conscience de sa présence qu'après un moment.

« -Seigneur, que me vaut cet honneur de paraître devant vous, dit-elle avec la plus grande loyauté et respect malgré que les mots semblaient être automatique.

\- Des félicitations s'imposent pour ton éclatante victoire sur tes adversaires. Mais passons, je t'ai fait venir pour t'informer que la guerre à été déclarée contre Windbloom.

\- Qui est l'ennemi ?

\- Nos espions n'ont pas repéré d'étendard représentant une nation particulière, c'est pour cela que tu dois préparer tes soldats au combat dans les plus bref délais et te rendre à la frontière pour la défendre, conclut Reito.

\- Bien mon seigneur, dit le commandant en partant en direction de sa chambre. »

Chambre qui était placée à un point de passage stratégie du palais. Chaque personne devant voir le roi devait passer par Natsuki, ce système étant installé dans un but sécuritaire. Arrivée à sa chambre, Natsuki prépara ses sacoches de voyage, pas grand-chose, juste le nécessaire si leur campement était attaqué.

« -Bien donc vêtement fait, armure ranger, épée dans son fourreau. Ok, tout est prêt. » Énuméra t-elle.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la pièce meublée d'un bureau et d'un lit qui lui avait servi de chambre pendant longtemps, elle se demanda si elle la reverrait un jour, le commandant se dirigea vers les écuries. Après avoir sellé Duran, un magnifique hybride loup/renard qui lui servait de monture, la cavalière se dirigeât vers les dortoirs pour voir si les soldats étaient près à partir. Sur le chemin, elle croisa son impératrice, accompagné d'une garde royale, qu'elle pria de la laisser seule. L'impératrice était une belle femme aux cheveux bruns et au regard de feu répondant du doux nom de Shizuru. Celle-ci portait toujours de longs vêtements, et une voile, afin de cacher sa beauté aux autres, peu avait vu son apparence, à part son époux et la bluette. Voyant qu'elle voulait s'en doute parler, elle fit s'arrêter sa monture au niveau de sa Reine et mit pied à terre.

« - Majesté, dit-elle en s'inclinant, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Allons Natsuki laisse donc tomber le protocole, répondit Shizuru avec un grand sourire, sa comparse rejoint sa légèreté une fraction de seconde, mais reprit sa froideur.

\- Je ne saurais vous manquer de respect ma reine, conclut le fidèle soldat, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ton épaule va mieux ? Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien, j'ai eu des bons soins, les meilleures du Royaume, merci d'être venue me voir les nuits, c'était imprudent, cependant, j'apprécie le geste, c'est la médecine la plus efficace pour moi que votre affection. L'impératrice se mit à rosir, elle qui croyait que sa louve était inconsciente malgré cette forte fièvre, elle s'était bien trompée, qu'importe.

\- Je te demande de faire attention pendant ton séjour en dehors des murs du palais, déclara la châtain avec une pointe de peur, qui sait quel incident pourrait se passer pendant ton voyage. » La beauté aux rubis s'approchait doucement de Kuga, elle effleura délicatement ses doigts. Natsuki ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, attraper cette main et l'embrasser avec toute la passion qui la brûlait dans ses tripes. Elle dut refrogner sa fougue, elles pouvaient être découvertes. Elle se recula donc, afin de montrer une séparation, une restriction.

« - On ne vous a donc pas prévenus de la teneur de mon voyage Altesse ? demanda la brune avec une pointe de doute dans la voix.

\- Non pourquoi je devrais être au courant de quelque chose, tu risques un grave danger ? » S'enquit soucieuse l'impératrice qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, serrer dans ses bras sa louve. Elle se doutait que son 'mari' voulait se débarrasser de sa rivale, mais dans quelle mesure ? Si il arrivait quoique ce soit à sa douce, la beauté de Windbloom ne le supporterait pas. Elle n'hésiterait pas à affronter le tyran, à le tuer pendant son sommeil, et à rejoindre sa bien aimée dans la mort.

\- Non aucun votre altesse, rassurez-vous, sur ce, je vous laisse Impératrice, » Conclut Natsuki en remontant sur Duran.

« -Je t'en pris, promets-moi, reviens vers moi. » Implora la demoiselle aux rubis qui était aux abois. Le soldat à la chevelure azure ne put être honnête avec cette promesse, son sort ne lui appartenait pas. Elle mentit donc avec un oui.

Arrivant quelques minutes plus tard dans les dortoirs, elle vit que tous ces hommes étaient prêt, elle sonna donc le départ et se mit en route pour une guerre qui changerait son avenir à jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous sommes ravies que vous appréciez notre fanfic, et nous esperons que cela continuera.

 _Réponse commentaire Yuubell:_

 **Arya78 :** Natsuki n'aura pas une vie facile, et tu le verras au prochain chapitre, espérant qu'il te plaira.

 **Dai Ji :** merci pour ta review. C'est ma première fiction et je remercie les milles et une nuits pour sa proposition d'écrire avec moi. Je dois dire que je suis super contente de voir le retour des avis positifs qu'on a sur cette histoire.

 **Hookedonreading : Hi, you will see Natsuki and Shizuru meeting in chapter 3, and I hope you will be continue to interested in our story.**

* * *

 ***Chapitre 02 sous le feu de la Guerre***

Sur sa fidèle monture, Natsuki était à l'arrière de son armée à parcourir depuis de nombreuses heures la forêt immense des Arries, elle était continuellement aux aguets. Le silence était vraiment omniprésent, et c'était un mauvais présage. Normalement dans un tel lieu vivant, il y aurait du bruit, des mouvements des animaux, de la nature…mais rien du tout…elle tourna la tête sur le haut, et vit quelque chose de briller au loin et qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Déployez-vous immédiatement ! Ne restez pas ici ! » Hurla la voix éraillée Natsuki à ses hommes qui s'éparpillèrent comme une fourmilière qui venait de se faire piétiner. Mais c'était bien dans cette situation précaire qu'ils se trouvaient. Des soldats tombèrent un à un comme un château de carte, agonisant sur le sol. Du sang ne cessa de se répandre sur la terre qui s'en abreuva. Des crissements assourdissants déstabilisèrent les militaires de Windbloom qui n'en reconnurent la nature, mais les plus touché par ses ondes sonores furent les chevaux. Duran ne fit pas exception à la règle, il se rua sur ses pattes arrière et se déposséda de sa cavalière qui sut tomber adroitement sur ses bottes, elle vit par la suite, que son loup hybride lui avait permit d'éviter une attaque qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Une lance en feu avait percée et brûlée un arbre qui se trouvait au niveau de la beauté sombre. Elle avait été chanceuse cette cois-ci, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. Elle vit partir son destrier loin d'elle, bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Elle utilisa son pouvoir de persuasion pour qu'il obéisse, et Duran ne put qu'obéir à sa cavalière.

La protagoniste connaissait parfaitement la guerre, ainsi que sa cruauté, elle en avait été une orpheline avec sa petite sœur. Et maintenant, elle était devenue ce qu'elle méprisait le plus, un soldat, une tueuse. Il y avait la violence, les meurtres, les cries, les flammes, une idéologie de combat qu'était la justice, le pouvoir, la défense, et au final, il n'y avait que les alliés et les ennemis, des victimes, et des morts à perte de vue, et rien d'autre dans le champ de bataille.

Mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce faire surprendre par un tel stratagème, une embuscade, et parfaitement bien planifiée, bien qu'elle ait préparé un plan offensif, il semblerait que l'on est pris à revers _,_ une erreur que seul un débutant ferait selon le soldat, débutant qu'elle n'était pas _._ Il y avait donc anguille sous roche _,_ c'était le présentement qu'avait Natsuki. La bluette se replia à l'arrière de l'écorce d'un arbre de cette vaste forêt après avoir vue une flèche passer trop près de son visage. Des flèches sifflantes et coupant le ciel par leur dangerosité, s'étalèrent sur les cibles mouvantes qui ne surent s'échapper de leur pointe aiguisée.

Un autre assaut prit de court le commandent de guerre. Des vīvītus vītis (des vignes vivantes) sortirent du sol, et s'emparèrent des pauvres soldats qui n'avaient pas put ce cacher, ces derniers ce firent étrangler et enterrés sans une once de pitié dans le sol afin d'être dévoré. La louve ne savait pas quoi faire, tout avait été planifié à la perfection. C'était un piège, et elle avait mis les pieds droits dedans. Elle se concentra et son regard changea de couleur du vert au jaune. Elle pouvait voir de loin les nombreux ennemis qui venaient à leur rencontre.

Elle devait faire quelque chose avant que toute sa troupe périsse sous ses yeux, elle les appela à se protéger derrière les arbres, mais un nouvel invité intervient en plus des soldats, des flammes s'abattirent du ciel, et un cri tremblant fit hurler les soldats :

« Un dragon ! Un dragon ! » La soldat aux émeraudes se mit à pâlir, la situation était devenue tout simplement incontrôlable, un dragon ne se préoccupait de qui était ses ennemis, il carbonisait tout dans son passage. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, il décimait tout dans son passage. L'odeur de viande grillée étouffa les combats qui se crurent se trouver dans les tartares. Tout semblait disparaître avec les flammes ardentes.

« Natalia ! » Appela un de ses soldats, ce fut son second commandant, Takumi Tokiha, il s'est mit en retrait avec sa supérieure, qui cherchait un moyen de battre en retraite. La bluette ferma les yeux quand de la cendre d'arbre et de cadavres souffla en sa direction. Elle se tourna vers son allié, _mais une lame atteignit son ventre_. Elle attrapa l'épée, dans sa main droite, qui découpait la chaire comme un couteau le ferait avec du beurre, sans aucun problème. Elle fixa avec hargne son opposant :

« Takumi…espèce de traître…tu es donc … celui qui nous a donné à l'ennemi ! Celui qui nous a mené à notre perte ! Pourquoi ! » Cracha Krügera, alors que le sang s'écoulait le long de sa bouche.

« L'empereur Kanzaki m'a promis de donner tout ce que je voulais si je te tuais discrètement sur le champ de bataille. Que ce soit argent, gloire, femme, et ta position, aussi il est de mon devoir de _serviteu_ r notre empereur, il voulait se débarrasser de toi a cause de ta gloire, gloire que tu ne mérite pas. »

« Et pour cela, il doit sacrifier tout ses hommes ! »

« C'était tout prévu, cette attaque n'est qu'un stratagème pour t'amener volontairement et sans question ici. Tu es une menace pour Windbloom, et en tant que protecteur du royaume, je dois te supprimer, tu seras reconnu comme un héro en étant morte pour la victoire de notre terre, mais on t'oubliera aussitôt quand j'aurai pris ta place. »

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, » la bluette se leva d'un bond, alors que l'épée transperça entièrement son corps, elle poussa Takumi sur le devant de l'affrontement dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de repos. Elle se dégagea rapidement, puis elle fut prise sous la secousse de l'explosion provoquer par le feu du dragon. Elle se fit propulser au loin, sa chute ne fut que plus douloureuse, mais contrairement à son ancien second, elle n'était pas entièrement consumée par la volonté de tuer. Elle se cambra sous douleur, et la fumée qui aveuglait son champ de vision semblait ne pas s'apaiser. La respiration altérait, elle était actuellement couchée dans une fosse où étaient rassemblés de nombreux corps déchiquetés et calcinés. Des membres encore chauds sortaient de certain cadavres qui n'avaient pas finis brûlés.

Elle observa au dessus d'elle, le ciel était devenu entièrement cramoisi, le sang pleuvait à effusion, et elle leva sa main en hauteur, cette image sanglante qu'elle toucha lui fit seulement penser à une seule chose en cet instant, à sa précieuse Shizuru. Et des réminiscences de leur passé lui traversèrent l'esprit. La dernière chose qu'elle vue avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient fut les yeux rouges de la personne qu'elle considérait comme son trésor dans ce monde qui était horreur.


End file.
